In brick and mortar environments, such as, for example, a retail store, a customer may interact with various items (e.g., devices or products) in the store. In some instances, it can be beneficial for a salesperson to interact with the customer as the customer interacts with the items or after the customer interacts with the item for a period of time. However, in some instances, information about the customer's interaction with the items in the brick and mortar environment, which may be useful for the salesperson, may be unavailable. For instance, a customer may interact with a device (e.g., pick up the device, examine the device, and/or use the device). However, data about the customer's interaction with the device may not be gathered and provided to a salesperson in the store, which may not allow the salesperson to provide useful or beneficial customer service to the customer since information about the user's interaction with the customer is unavailable to the salesperson.
Moreover, certain existing systems and methods for gathering and analyzing data about a customer's interactions or user behavior may require equipment or tools that may be unavailable in a brick and mortar environment. Furthermore, existing methods for monitoring customer behavior or customer interaction with devices or products may require human intervention, e.g., may require a salesperson to monitor the user's interaction with the device or product, and the salesperson may not properly monitor the user's interaction with the device or product. Also, in some instances, the salesperson may have to constantly monitor a customer to gather information about the customer's interaction with a device or product to determine whether the customer requires assistance, which can lead to the salesperson approaching a customer that does not want assistance or cause the customer to feel uncomfortable (e.g., if the salesperson is staring at the customer). Furthermore, data about user behavior in a brick and mortar environment can be sparse as customers may not interact with one or more items in the brick and mortar store.
Thus, existing systems and methods present disadvantages such as, but not limited to, those discussed above. For these and other reasons, improved techniques for detecting and analyzing user interaction with a device or product are therefore desirable.